borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Holy Spirits
The Holy Spirits is a small area in Borderlands 2. It is a pub located in The Highlands outside of the town of Overlook. It is run by Mick Zaford and is the base of operation for the Zaford clan. There are three Vending machines in The Holy Spirits; a med vendor on the ground floor in a room adjacent to the toilet stalls, an ammo dump upstairs on the mezzanine floor, and a weapon vendor in a basement room. A slot machine in the bar room rounds out the interactive facilities. Inhabitants *Overlook Citizens *Zaford Grunts (only while selected missions of the Clan War chain are active) Notable Inhabitants *Mick Zaford *Peter "Bagman" Zaford (during Clan War: End of the Rainbow) *Steve Points of Interest Ale Wee Cavern Ale Wee Cavern is a cave system beneath The Holy Spirits. It is connected via a shaft below the floor of the ground floor storeroom and has a wide opening to the nearby cliff face overlooking a small mountain lake. A ledge outside this opening holds a red weapons chest. The Zafords use the cavern as a vault with ten ammo crates filled with money. Challenges *Cult of the Vault Notes *Inside the bar there is a teddy bear can drop loot when spun. The first drop is a single wad of cash, then subsequent drops will be two wads and three wads respectively. The third drop will be the last until the next game. *A piano next to a shrine commemorating Lucky Zaford can be activated to play a quick ditty. It will also play a single note when damaged. *The Vault symbol for the area is in the toilet and hidden among a wall of posters. *Bar patrons can occasionally clog up several points of this area: The stairs to the mezzanine, the entrance to the toilets and a corner of the bar. *The cash crates in Ale Wee Cavern that appear during and after Clan War: End of the Rainbow, will always contain cash in subsequent games but will not be overstuffed. *A glitch exists where the cash crates can produce an unlimited amount of money. After killing the Bagman and looting all the cash, Vault Hunters should back-track to the bar and exit to The Highlands to fail the mission. After restarting the mission and killing the Bagman for the second time, all previously opened crates will appear empty but can be interacted with. All of the crates can be re-opened for the cash to be looted infinitely. Turning in the mission stops the glitch. Trivia *A bar patron in The Holy Spirits mentions how his "phattest piece of loot" was the spoon he got out his dad's eye after Handsome Jack killed him with it. This references an anecdote that Jack relates during Bright Lights, Flying City where Jack gloats about the killing. *The name of the Ale Wee Cavern is a reference to a cave system in Co Clare in Ireland: Aillwee Cave. Media Vault Symbol Holy Spirits.jpg|Vault Symbol in the bathroom of The Holy Spirits Borderlands 2 The Holy Spirits Cult Of The Vault Symbol Challenge Location fr:Holy Spirits ru:Святые духи uk:Святі Духи